Mario
This article is about the 2015 character. For the 2006 version of this character, see Mario (2006 Series) Mario is a resident of the Mushroom Kingdom, and one of the main protagonists in ''Super Mario Bros. Z''. When enlisted by Sonic and Shadow, he begins his journey to stop Metallix from gaining all the Chaos Emeralds. Biography History Mario and his younger brother Luigi were both born around the same time and were to be delivered via storks to their parents - however, Kamek interfered and managed to kidnap Luigi and knock Mario from his stork's grasp. Mario was found by the Yoshi clan of Yoshi's Island, and protected by the clan on his journey to save Luigi - ever since this journey he has had a knack for adventure and a brave heart. Upon rescuing his brother, the two were raised by the Yoshis for a time before being returned to their true parents. As an adult he has had many professions, such as a physician or a construction worker, but is most often recognized as a plumber. He and Luigi have also become the official heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom due to their countless battles against Bowser and other antagonists. He has become a close friend of Princess Peach as well, and always rescues her when she is kidnapped. He is very popular in the Mushroom Kingdom. Metallix Saga Mario competed in the First Mushroom Kingdom Smash Tournament. He made his way through the ranks and made it to the final round, where he faced off against Wario. Mario was able to hold his own against Wario, and stuck a Home Run Bat in his teeth to stop him from biting him. Wario used an Assist Trophy and Waluigi joined the fight against Mario. Mario eventually got hit by Waluigi's tennis racket and became targeted for Wario's Gas Attack. Luigi was able to give Mario a star in time so he could survive the explosion. Wario, furious with Mario, turned Waluigi into a bat and charged at him. Mario pulled out a hammer to get to counter before a pink Bob-omb landed in the arena and exploded. Mario landed back on the ground and saw Bowser enter the arena followed by Kamek. Bowser challenged Mario to a fight in order to capture the princess and utterly humiliate him. Mario was able to counter most of Bowser's attacks with his own punches and a hammer. He used a Fire Flower to counter Bowser's own fire as he destroyed the stadium. When Mario knocks Bowser down again, Bowser used a Metal Mushroom on himself to transform. Mario was not able to fight against his new form, and none of his attacks could break the shell. Mario put all his power into one final attack at Bowser, but wasn't able to injure him. Bowser knocked him out with a fiery attack of his own, and Mario collapsed on the ground. Luigi gave Mario a 1-Up to restore his strength after Bowser's shell broke due to capsule falling from the sky. Mario used a Cape Feather and began to beat Bowser again until Kamek threatened Princess Peach's life. Sonic kicked Kamek away, which gave Mario his chance and he threw Bowser out of the arena. When the battle ended, Mario saw Sonic and Shadow nearby and began to talk to them. Powers and Abilities To be added Relationships To be added Battles Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Mario (Series) Characters Category:Metallix Saga